


My Teacher is a Death Eater (or Five Letters From an Impressionable Ravenclaw)

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, EWE, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Ermelinda Carmona Strauss, detailing the intimate relationship between Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, and Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Draco Malfoy. A remix of bsmog's <a href="http://bsmog.livejournal.com/tag/you%20align%20my%20stars">You Align My Stars</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Teacher is a Death Eater (or Five Letters From an Impressionable Ravenclaw)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Align My Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7806) by bsmog. 



> Written for HD Remix Vol 4.0

  


**Author's Note:**

> There should be 6 letters in total (yeah, the title is a _lie_ ). If the images are not showing up, you can view the original post over at my Livejournal ( <http://valinorean.livejournal.com/41203.html> )


End file.
